


big meal

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669





	big meal

Noah moaned as he seat forward in his chair feeling his jeans digging into his full stomach.

"Mr Puckerman your husbands on the phone." Kelly (his assistant.) said as she peaked round the door.

"thanks Kelly." Noah said before picking the phone up. "hey babe."

"hay I was wondering what you wanted for dinner?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"I was gonna pick up some on my way home." Noah told Kurt.

"okay." Kurt said happy that he didn't have to cook. "I'll let you get back to work. love you."

"love you too." Noah said before putting the phone down.

Noah smiled thinking about all the food he was going to eat that night.

Noah gave his full belly a quick rub before going back to work.

about half an hour into working Noah finally gave up and reached down to undo his pants sighing in realef as his belly was given moor room.

Noah worked while eating the odd snack until 6 when it was time to leave.

Noah reached down the do his button up sucking in as much as he could. Noah got the button done up on the sixth try, before slowly letting go of his breath. watching as his belly got bigger.

Noah stood up grabbing his jacket and putting it on doing the buttons up. before walking out of his office and down stairs to his car.

Noah got the food before going home to his amazing husband.

as Noah walked through the door he was greeted with the amazing sight of his beautiful husband.  
Kurt was still as skinny as he was in high school. and Noah loved that.

Kurt smiled as when he noticed Noah. "hey." Kurt said as he walked over to give Noah a kiss.

Noah smiled before leaning down to kiss Kurt. "I got dinner." Noah said as he held up the take away bag.

"great. I haven't had the time to eat since breakfast and I'm starving." Kurt said as he grabbed Noah's hand and pulled Noah into the kitchen. "sit down I'll gab the plats."

Noah just smiled before sitting down at the table moving his legs apart so his belly had room.

Kurt grabbed the plats before pulling his chair up to Noah's.

"Turn round." Kurt said as he opened the bag of take away.

Noah did as he was told and turned around so he was facing Kurt.

Kurt feed Noah his dinner eating his own every now and then.

Noah leaned back in his chair as Kurt feed him his last bit of dinner. moaning as how full he was.

Noah's trouser bottoms had long since popped as well as his suit jacket. and all the buttons on his shirt were stretched to there limit.

"got any more room." Kurt said as he looked his husband up and down.

"no." Noah said breathlessly.

"when me to help you to bed?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"please." Noah said as he burped.

Kurt help Noah upstairs into their bedroom and helped him change into some PJ's before helping Noah into bed.

Kurt got into his own pair of PJ's before snuggling into Noah's side stroking Noah's full stomach.


End file.
